<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【阿凯】【蛋凯】火焰 by erosshakki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111361">【阿凯】【蛋凯】火焰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki'>erosshakki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foot Fetish, M/M, Rape, 伊利丹, 凯尔萨斯, 蛋凯, 蛋凯无肉, 阿凯, 阿凯有肉, 阿尔萨斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伊利丹在与阿尔萨斯的决斗中不幸败北，而凯尔萨斯前去营救自己的主人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider, Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【阿凯】【蛋凯】火焰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>寒风裹挟着细小的冰晶划过凯尔萨斯的面庞，他在荒芜死寂的冰冠冰川上不断搜寻，幽绿色的双眼满是忧虑。伊利丹就躺一片白茫之中，紫色肌肤已冻得发灰，一条可怖的伤口自左胸延伸右侧胁下，他用尽魔力才止住霜之哀伤噬魂之力的扩散，身上那曾经闪耀的魔纹已然熄灭。<br/>
“主人！”凯尔萨斯传送到伊利丹身边，施展了一个场域魔法，维持着伊利丹的体温。<br/>
“别管我……他就在附近……”恶魔猎手虚弱地说完，手却颤抖着搭上法师的衣角，终归不想一个人孤独死去。此时他仍保有对于生的渴望，因为他还有未竟之业尚待完成。那些踉跄的脚步、苦楚的哀咽，预示着亡者的军队正在聚集。<br/>
“但我不能抛下您！”凯尔萨斯催动魔力，试图开启一个回归外域的异界之门。翠绿魔珠在空中疾驰，烧灼着迫近的食尸鬼，但越来越多的亡者扑了上来。不得已，凯尔萨斯握住伊利丹的手臂，一起传送至不远处的石台。烈火在冰原上升腾，而亡者们堆叠在一起，试图穿越这道壁障，在被焚烧殆尽时发出一声解脱的悲泣。随着凯尔萨斯专注于维持异界之门，火墙渐渐衰减，阿尔萨斯穿过火焰，在火光分割出一道漆黑的身影。<br/>
“凯尔，我留了你主人一命，就想看看你会不会来给他陪葬。”阿尔萨斯一改几天前勤王时的落魄，信步接近石台，随意地伸出右手紧握成拳。<br/>
残酷的绞杀术扼住了凯尔萨斯的咽喉，待他终于解开邪术，死亡骑士已将霜之哀伤举过头顶，随意地斜劈而下。凯尔萨斯并没有后撤，而是用烈焰之击迎上那把邪剑，阻止阿尔萨斯砍向地上的恶魔猎手。霜之哀伤的符文泛起寒兰，冰霜猛烈侵袭着凯尔萨斯的胸腔，击穿了他的魔法壁障。<br/>
凯尔萨斯被击倒在地，觉得半边身子都被冻结。伊利丹悲凉地请求道，“别管我了……走！凯尔……”<br/>
“不——！”凯尔萨斯燃烧着剩余的魔力，火焰不断冲击着死亡骑士，炽热的法术能量融化了脚下的坚冰，但当他最终气喘吁吁地停下，却发现所有的魔法都被那把邪剑吸收。他惊愕地睁大双眼，表情渐渐黯淡、绝望。<br/>
“啊，我就想看到你这样的表情，”阿尔萨斯愉悦用剑尖抬起精灵的下颌，强迫他看着自己，“你本可以自己传送走的，却愿意陪他一起死，这是何等愚蠢。”阿尔萨斯突然挥拳砸向精灵，让他痛苦地瘫倒在地。凯尔萨斯的脸颊顿时淤肿，却咬牙忍住，没发出任何声音。<br/>
“该怎么处置你们两个好呢……把他在你面前开膛破肚如何？”阿尔萨斯已经是最终的胜利者，威胁中带着溢于言表的快意。霜之哀伤探入伊利丹的伤口，用噬魂之力折磨着重伤的恶魔猎手。<br/>
“你这个屠夫……住手！”<br/>
“真让我感动。”阿尔萨斯眯起眼，玩味着精灵的表情。凯尔萨斯脸上已不复当年的骄矜，只不过是又一个跪伏在他面前的流泪面孔。一瞬间他恍如隔世，想起了更多这样悲哀的面孔。曾经他漫步在洛丹伦，漫步在暴风城与达拉然，身边围绕着无数为他欢呼的模糊面容，但这些已离他远去，那些面孔陷入挣扎、悲泣，最终因他而沉沦、凋零。<br/>
伴随着那浅淡的怀旧情绪一同搅动着的还有一些阴暗的欲念，阿尔萨斯扯住精灵的肩甲，将他甩在伊利丹身上。“我记得你曾在她面前训斥我不够男人，甚至在决战前都试图拿她激怒我……”死亡骑士阴险一笑，“我夺走了你珍爱的一切，你现在只剩下这个可悲的暗夜精灵主子了，而你和他的性命都握在我手上。现在我给你一个拯救他的机会，去吧，用你那自视高贵的身体去取悦他。如果你做的足够好，我会饶了你们的小命。”<br/>
凯尔萨斯的双眼惊恐地圆睁，悲愤地斥道：“你这下流的、肮脏的……”<br/>
阿尔萨斯不耐烦地将剑尖刺入伊利丹已经凝固的伤口，鲜血喷涌而出，“做，还是不做。”<br/>
“他在耍你、让我……死！”伊利丹忍受痛楚挤出这句话。<br/>
“我不能再……失去您……”终于，凯尔萨斯垂下头，紧紧握住伊利丹冰凉的手。<br/>
阿尔萨斯满意地点了点头，用冰霜暂时封冻伊利丹的伤口，“很好，把裤子脱了。”<br/>
凯尔萨斯浑身颤抖，他背过身，纤长的手指慢慢探入红色披风。他迈出解下的长裤，抱着自己的双臂，在寒风中畏缩着。火焰早已熄灭，平台下是无尽的亡者大军。<br/>
“去，用嘴把暗夜精灵弄硬了。别磨蹭。”<br/>
凯尔萨斯吸了吸鼻子，跪在伊利丹身边，解开了恶魔猎手的腰带。他闭上了幽绿色的双眼，衔住了伊利丹的阴茎。<br/>
“不！凯尔……让我死……”伊利丹哀求着，想有尊严地死去。<br/>
“看来伊利丹还不够享受，”阿尔萨斯嘲笑道，“让你的主子更舒服一点。你不是挺巧舌如簧的么。”他俯下身，用力按着凯尔萨斯的头，逼迫他完全含住伊利丹。<br/>
松口后，伊利丹的阴茎依旧瘫软。看来伊利丹现在并不中用，并不能用他去继续羞辱凯尔萨斯。阿尔萨斯打量着精灵，觉得自己终于升腾起一种久违的欲望，而这是在他转化为死亡骑士后很难产生的冲动。他扯住凯尔萨斯的长发，渴切地命令道：“帮我卸下腰甲……很好，给我握住。看来你的主人很是嫌弃你，咱们换个别的玩法，好好含住。”<br/>
“唔——！”<br/>
冰冷的硬物顶入凯尔萨斯的口腔，他很想咬下，但被紧紧扣住了下颌。“别做让大家都不开心的事，取悦我，我就放了你和那个暗夜精灵。对……就这样。”<br/>
精灵终于停止挣扎，泪水不住地淌落，让阿尔萨斯心情更为舒畅。死亡骑士又顶了几下，这才松开精灵。凯尔萨斯剧烈地咳嗽着，跪在石台上难过得干呕了起来。死亡骑士除下手套，撩开凯尔萨斯的披风与长袍，揉捏着那紧实的臀肉。“不错……凯尔，你这里非常适合被玩弄。”<br/>
“……啊！”<br/>
借助唾液，粗砺的中指捅入了精灵敏感的后门。凯尔萨斯不禁大叫出声，惊惶地在寒冷的石台上跪行，膝盖被划得鲜血淋漓。他这里从没被别人碰过，更别提被如此粗暴地侵入。死亡骑士淫邪一笑，摁住精灵的纤腰，用中指亵玩着精灵的后门，注意到那尖耳渐渐呈现出粉红。他扣住凯尔萨斯的肩膀，将他翻倒在伊利丹胸口，欣赏着凯尔萨斯被侵入时的表情。炽红的法袍被撩至腰部，露出了匀白、纤长的双腿，阿尔萨斯剥去精灵编织金线的短袜，先是用那细腻的脚踝、又控住那纤秀的双脚为自己淫乐。<br/>
“我很想羞辱你身上的每一寸，但——”阿尔萨斯掰开精灵王子的双腿，坚硬而冰冷的阴茎抵住被亵玩过的穴口，“直到现在你都很顺从，而我也非常的宽宏。伊利丹，你就好好看着，你的小命维系在你心爱属下的表现上。”<br/>
“你个龌龊的尸体！”伊利丹嘶吼。<br/>
“闭嘴。”阿尔萨斯施展邪术，撕开了冰封的伤口，按住想救助恶魔猎手的凯尔萨斯，“久等了，咱们还是还是直入主题。”他一挺腰身，陷入凯尔萨斯温热的体内。<br/>
“唔……！”凯尔萨斯咬着下唇，被粗鲁的抽插折磨得脸色惨白，发出了痛苦的呻吟。只有一个念头在支撑着他，那就是所有的折磨都是为了救下伊利丹，他最敬爱的主人。<br/>
阿尔萨斯扣住精灵王子的膝窝，将那双长腿分得很开，不断抽送，享受着久违的肉欲，满意于交合的部位渗出了丝丝鲜血。“很好，你下面很紧，我还以为你早被玩过了。你的主人不愿去满足你，而我是否让你满意？”<br/>
“屠夫！死人！”凯尔萨斯悲哀地斥责道，他的法力已然耗尽，无法与继承了巫妖王之力的死亡骑士对抗。<br/>
死亡骑士表情阴冷，扼住凯尔萨斯的脖颈。伊利丹拼命想要起身阻止，但因失血过多终于昏厥。<br/>
精灵痛苦地抓挠着死亡骑士的双手，因呼吸困难而面孔通红。身下挣扎着的精灵是如此的鲜活，让阿尔萨斯回想起了自己被转化为死亡骑士前的时光。为何自己一步步走入了这个冰霜牢笼，远离了曾经温暖的一切？他只知道那已然一去不复返了。<br/>
阿尔萨斯终于松开精灵的脖颈。凯尔萨斯急促地吸取着冰原寒冷的空气，只觉头晕目眩，他望向伊利丹那灰蒙的身躯，眼中渐渐模糊。阴茎又被死亡骑士紧紧攥住，他的喘息声中开始夹杂着难以抑制的轻叹。阿尔萨斯伏在精灵身上，在他耳边阴恻地说道：“很享受吗，凯尔。没想到你还有如此淫乱的一面，在你的主人面前被强迫着还能硬。”<br/>
“我、我没有……”凯尔萨斯被强制着玩弄，只觉阴茎和身后痛苦难忍。他捂住脸，在寒风中不住地颤抖，恍惚中疼痛渐渐纾解。死亡骑士注视着身下正不自主地扭动腰身的凯尔萨斯，落雪在他身上融化，像是一簇不会熄灭的火。他带着恶意咬上精灵的尖耳，又在脖颈和手臂上用力撕咬，留下几个血印，感受阴茎被凯尔萨斯不断压紧，愈加的兴奋。折磨不知持续了多久，随着一声低吼，阿尔萨斯终于发泄在了自己仇敌的体内。<br/>
“我玩得很开心，凯尔，而你也保住了你和你主人的小命，现在你可以带着他滚回外域去了。”阿尔萨斯穿戴整齐，邪笑着用霜之哀伤拍了下凯尔萨斯被精液和血迹玷污的臀部。寒意让精灵浑身一震。<br/>
“后会无期。”死亡骑士信步而行，前往冰冠冰川之巅领取自己的嘉赏，周围的亡者军团跟随着蹒跚离去，消失在白茫之中。<br/>
凯尔萨斯抱紧昏迷的伊利丹，泪水终于淌落。他拉紧火红的披风，为恶魔猎手遮挡着漫天的风雪。</p><p> </p><p>=====</p><p>“主人，您召见我？”<br/>
凯尔萨斯传送至黑暗神殿上层伊利丹的寝宫。这里本是德莱尼高阶教士供奉纳鲁的朝觐室，但墙壁上残留的暗褐色血污，印证着曾经兽人与恶魔对德莱尼人的残酷屠杀。现如今房间内的陈设很是简陋，角落里堆满了伊利丹收集来的神器，其间涌动着一种强大的魔法之源，让对此敏感的凯尔萨斯不免呼吸急促。<br/>
他走向床铺，望着幔帐后将手搭上古尔丹之颅、若有所思的伊利丹。恶魔猎手肌肉强健的前胸包扎着厚厚一圈纱布，散发着草药的气息，霜之哀伤造成的剑伤经过反复治疗，一个月都无法完全愈和。“凯尔，你在有意避开我，很久没来向我通报任务进展。”<br/>
没戴眼罩的恶魔猎手展露着毁伤后布满伤疤的眼眶，与一双映照着同样幽绿色光芒的疲惫双眼。凯尔萨斯沉默地注视着那双已经失明的眼睛，终于说道：“我在虚空风暴之中发现了一些有趣的遗迹。是一艘纳鲁的星舰，我正在调集人手对它进行研究，想取得一些成果后再向您汇报。”<br/>
“很好，纳鲁的科技能加深我们对于外域的控制——”伊利丹突然觉出自己话语的讽刺，现在的他都无法离开床铺，只能倚赖自己这些能干的下属。而他也是靠着凯尔萨斯才捡回一命。许久，他声音低沉，命令道：“回去吧，我相信你的能力。”<br/>
凯尔萨斯略一欠身，又一次望向伊利丹，表情复杂。<br/>
伊利丹目视着前方，他无法看到凯尔萨斯的容貌，但在他的灵视之中，在凯尔萨斯吸收的那些邪能波动背后，橙红色的火焰依旧在静默燃烧。那是他灵魂的颜色。<br/>
凯尔萨斯刚一转身，伊利丹终于叫住他，“那个畜生，我会让他付出代价。”<br/>
“谢谢您，主人。”<br/>
虽然语调平静，但他能听到凯尔萨斯的心脏在剧烈搏动。伊利丹自知不擅言语，于是伸出手，“过来，凯尔。”<br/>
“怎么了，主人。”<br/>
伊利丹等待了许久，凯尔萨斯终于一步步走近，最后谨慎地坐在床边。伊利丹搭上凯尔萨斯的手臂，“不用叫我主人。我不希望你被那段经历所影响，有什么我能为你做的？”<br/>
“我没事的，伊利丹大人。”凯尔萨斯快速答道。<br/>
“伊利丹。”他坚持。<br/>
凯尔萨斯并不作答，只是感受着伊利丹的触碰，熟悉的邪能在恶魔猎手体内涌动，深深吸引着凯尔萨斯。房间内还存在着另一种强大的魔力，他对这股能量的渴切在不断滋长。<br/>
伊利丹指了指角落里一个朴素的陶罐，上面绘有黑色的漩涡纹饰。“我教会了你从恶魔身上抽取邪能，但你并不能很好地驾驭，你需要别的能量源。比如……一瓶永恒之井的井水。”<br/>
凯尔萨斯惊异地侧过身，看了看伊利丹，又望向那个陶罐。“难道这其中……”<br/>
“是的。我会教你建立起一个全新的太阳之井，让奎尔萨拉斯能拥有一个稳定的魔法源泉。”<br/>
凯尔萨斯震惊地看着伊利丹，顿时有些哽咽。“我……我该怎么感谢您，这样我族终于能从魔瘾中解脱出来。”<br/>
伊利丹放平手臂，失明的双眼中只有倦意，“我所剩的井水不多，原谅我之前对你有所隐藏。我知道这是你一直以来的企盼。之后回去吧，带着你的军队回归故乡。不用再叫我主人了。”<br/>
凯尔萨斯知道他的同胞在接连不断的战争中折损严重，而这对他们而言是最好的结局。寝宫内陷入沉寂，灰绿色的魔光在微微摇曳。凯尔萨斯垂下头，“我听从您的安排。我该怎么感谢您。”<br/>
伊利丹沉默不语，疲惫地闭上双眼。遣散凯尔萨斯和血精灵军队对他而言是个艰难的决定，这会削弱他对外域的控制能力，而且他已经习惯了凯尔萨斯相伴左右。<br/>
凯尔萨斯慢慢躺倒在伊利丹身边，亲吻着他的肩头，看到恶魔猎手并不反感，又一点点吻上他的耳畔，轻柔地问道：“您愿意接受我吗？”<br/>
“作为谢礼？”<br/>
“怎样都好。”<br/>
伊利丹抬起手臂，将凯尔萨斯揽入怀中。“那就留下来陪我吧，有你在我身旁我会安心许多。但是别想做什么出格的举动。”<br/>
“您嫌弃我。”<br/>
“等着，等我伤好了你就知道了。”伊利丹伸出双手，一点点抚过凯尔萨斯的脸庞，在心中仔细描摹。而凯尔萨斯主动吻了上去，与他交换着一个深沉的亲吻。那灵魂之火渐渐有了具体的样貌，在伊利丹怀中炽热地燃烧着。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>